Western Fate
by Ravenous Raven
Summary: Elrohir, son of Elrond, is also given the right to stay in Middle Earth and die a mortal death or follow his mother to the Grey Havens. Here is the story why he chose to follow quite a different Elf across the Sea. DONE
1. Another Elleth

**A/N:** 'Ello, and welcome to my first ever (published) fan fic, so please rate. I've tried to write this in Tolkien's style, which is a bit more "telling" than "showing" and almost fairy-tale like in its simplicity, but let me know if anything seems "off". Yes, Annuiamarth is a new charrie, but I didn't have much info on other female elves from Rivendell and wanted to create a character who would match Elrohir (granted, I've made him a bit moody, but after your mom gets tortured and then leaves, who wouldn't be?).

Annuiamarth belongs to me, and me alone. All else belongs to good ol' J.R.R., may he rest in peace. Enjoy!

* * *

Another Elleth

_Year __2,510_

With the painful loss of Celebrían, wife of Elrond, a great pall fell over Imladris. Silence pervaded all parts and peoples, and the light seemed to darken. Though Elrond had worked through night and day, striving to bring Celebrían back from the poison and the darkness that the Orcs had inflicted upon her, he was only partly successful. The light of Imladris never returned to Celebrían and she left over the Sea, bound for the Grey Havens. Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond and Celebrían, prepare to leave for the North to battle the Orcs.

Elrohir, son of Elrond, walked among the great columns and dark shadows of Imladris, heavy with thought and grief. Though he and Elladan had brought their mother back in body, they had all lost in her in spirit. Arwen, his small _thél_, he, and Elladan was without a mother, as Elrond was without a wife. He and Elladan had failed.

------

If only, Elrohir reflected, he could give full measure and storm to his grief. Already it turned into stone within him, choking him at night as he stared at the arches of his room, rousing him to walk through these empty halls. As he passed by looking glasses, he could see the sorrow reflected in his dark eyes, the frustration in his shoulders and gait. He longed to ride into the dark woods without care or concern for himself, but Elves expressed grief in sad songs and quiet morning, nor stormy deeds or tears.

His thoughts were broken by a slight rustling sound in the courtyard to his right. He turned smoothly, hand resting on the small dagger held at his waist. His last journey had taught him that not all acts of battle were planned.

When a small _elleth_ stepped from behind the black shadow of the great oak in the center of the courtyard, his hand dropped from his waist. He bent his head.

"Forgive me, lady. I did not know that anyone was here."

"There is nothing to forgive, Lord Elrohir. I was sitting here with only my thoughts for company."

Elrohir straightened, examining the _elleth_, ignoring the voice in his mind that whispered that he was quickly reviewing her for a threat. But she was slight and small-boned, perhaps only barely a thousand years, her fine nut-brown hair lying on her dark blue dress making her seem much younger. But her dark blue eyes were wise, and for some reason, very bright.

"And what thoughts may that be, Lady-?" Elrohir asked out of courtesy. He did not need the slight problems of a young _elleth_ to be added to his own troubles.

"Annuiamarth, Lady Annuiamarth," she finished, her voice surprisingly strong and deep for such a small _elleth_. "And my thoughts are of pain."

"I sorrow for your pain," Elrohir replied, his mind already back over the Sea.

"That is very kind. But it is not mine own."

Startled, Elrohir looked at Annuiamarth, who looked back at him steadily, eyes bright, he realized, with unshed tears.

"I sorrow for _your_ pain, Lord Elrohir. I sorrow for you, and the Lord Elladan, and the Lord Elrond, the Lady Arwen, and the Lady Celebrían. It was a terrible thing that happened."

"You did not know her." It wasn't a question. He had never seen this _elleth_ in all his days, and he doubted that Celebrían had either.

"No, I did not. Not as a companion or lady-in-waiting. But I saw her, often, around Imladris. I saw that she was a loving mother."

The grief grew larger, choking Elrohir as he had not let it do so during the day.

"She was," he acknowledged. "And you mourn her leaving?"

"I mourn all leaving," she replied, voice low. "Whether by body or spirit." After a pause, she went on, "Perhaps it is only my sensitive soul, that feels things so acutely when they are not even mine. I rarely fare well in the face of pain or danger."

"The Darkness might well engulf you then," Elrohir warned.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But I gain happiness in the knowledge that at least I can glory in the smallest of things, even as I despair in slightest appearance of Darkness." She bowed her head once, then moved away from him, back across the courtyard, and down a hall.

He realized that her sad eyes matched his own sadness.

* * *

**A/N:** This is NOT a one-shot, there's about 3 other already-written chapters coming, so please review so I know there's genuine interest! Also, points goes to the first reviewer who figures out the significance of Annuiamarth's name ;)


	2. The Darkness

**A/N:** To the 62 people who read chpt. 1, tsk tsk for not reviewing :) Maybe chapter 2 will get you to rate. At this point in the story, Elladan and Elrohir have returned from the North to come back to Rivendell. At the same time, Frodo just got to Rivendell and the Council is being held. For some reason Tolkien scholars can't figure out, the twins aren't present, and I'm keeping it that way to be close to the original story.

You know what the review button is for. ;)

**

* * *

  
**

**The Darkness**

_Year 3018_

Despite Elladan's and Elrohir's work, the Darkness spread onward. In the East, Mordor had begun to marshal yet again. Old nightmares had reawakened.

For almost 500 years, Elladan and Elrohir had pushed back against the Darkness. It only infected the places they left for whole.

For almost 500 years, while riding into battle, while moving in the wilderness with the Rangers of the North, Elrohir frequently thought again on the small _elleth_ who had spoke to him a short time before he left. The Lady Annuiamarth, who had eyes like Celebrían's, dark blue and despairing. He wondered often what had become of her. Was she even now mourning some fallen _ellon_? Was she even in Imladris, or had she already fled across the Sea?

Had she succumbed to the Darkness yet?

Elrohir did not speak of Annuiamarth to his brother, though they often looked at each other, feeling Death moving, perhaps after seeing the bodies of the slain, the ransacked homes. He wondered if anyone could triumph against the Darkness.

Then suddenly he was back in Imladris, bearing news of the movements of the Orcs, who moved even now far from the North and back to the West, the whisper of Isulder's Bane coming even into the North.

And yet, his mind was not on the Darkness, but on the final defences against it: the very people of Imladris, who stirred uneasily, sensing danger.

He was thinking of Annuiamarth.

After giving his news to the Dúnedain, Elrohir made an excuse to Elladan, and wandered through the halls of Imladris, seeking nothing and yet seeking everything. He found fear around each corner, lurking in the shadows and the eyes of the other Elves.

At last he went back to the old courtyard and found her yet again, this time dressed in dark brown, the twilight sun glinting on her hair. Elrohir was surprised to find her blue eyes steady and without tears.

"Lord Elrohir," she murmured, bowing her head, as if she had been waiting for him.

"Lady Annuiamarth," he acknowledged, bowing his own head. "I did not expect..."

"To find me here?" she asked steadily. Her eyes were stronger now, he realized, but still sad. "I will not flee my home yet. Middle-Earth may still be saved from the Dark Lord."

He bowed his head briefly in agreement, feeling the same fragile pride and hope that swept through him as he stood before his men in battle. Would Imladris fall? Would she fall with it?

"And what of you, Lord Elrohir?" Annuiamarth asked, shaking him from his thoughts. "How goes the defence of our home?"

He had been gone so long, Imladris hardly felt like home.

"Badly," he answered truthfully. He felt that now, if he did not give the truth in all its darkness, she would not think well of him. Perhaps it was different before, but she was different now. "The Darkness still spreads."

Her head did not bow, her eyes did not go over bright. Instead she simply walked to one of the benches lining the courtyard and sat upon it, looking up at him with expectation.

"Then tell me things that are not of the Darkness," she said simply.

"There are few things in my journeys that were not of the Darkness," he commented, but sat next to her.

"There are always things that are not of the Darkness," she replied.


	3. Light

**Light**

_December 24, Year 3018_

After Elladan and Elrohir journeyed for 2 months to Lórien and the Lord and Lady of the Wood, they at last returned to Imladris, soon to ride back to battle.

The fear and fury of battle were still burning in Elrohir's veins even as he rode back to the house of Elrond. Try as he might, he could not settle to any quiet task, whether he wanted to come the storm of emotions inside him or not. Sleep did not come to him, and instead he walked the halls of Imladris, wondering if this would be his last time. He could not find Annuiamarth, however much he tried.

When he strode back to the courtyard a fifth time, the red light of the rising sun filling the open space, she was there, the red sun turning her undyed dress to the color of blood. His stomach lurched sickeningly, imagining her among the destroyed homes he had seen, but he shook his head slightly, ridding himself of dark memories. He nearly missed her greeting and barely remembered to murmur a reply and jerk his head in greeting before he asked her, "Would you care to join me for a ride? I cannot sleep."

His bold request startled her, and the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Surely you've ridden far too much to desire sitting in the saddle again, my lord?" she asked. He smiled tiredly back at her, more warmed from her amusement than from the sun now coming up behind him.

"I was born in the saddle, or so the men from the North would say. But I am far too restless to stay within these halls. What say you? Will you join me?"

She nodded and they departed the courtyard, rejoining at the gate leading from the city, he dressed in green leggings and brown leather tunic, a light coat of mail protecting him, and riding a black gelding. She wore a dusty brown riding habit with wide legs and gently steered a lively mare.. Without words, they turned their horses as one, starting out into the forest, a trot, then a canter, then with a harsh whisper to their horses, a gallop through the trees.

She reminded him of a rock fall he had once seen, her shoulders hunched over her mare's head, body rolling smoothly as she and her horse thundered through the woods. Even her hair reminded him of the fine dust that remained in the air long after the largest boulders had fallen. If her calm ever dissipated to anger and violence, Elrohir felt that many an Orc would fear her rushing towards them.

When their mounts were snorting with exertion, they slowed to a walk, heading back for the city. The silence of the forest was punctuated only by the soft crackle of the leaves beneath the hooves of their horses, but when he looked at her inquiringly, she smiled back at him.

The two of them talked often during those days as fall came to the mountains. They both steered away from discussing the guests that had arrived in the house of Elrond, the growing swell of leaden fear and grim preparation, but it was there nonetheless.

The evening before he was bound to leave, they rode through the forest, staying close to the city and near to the scouts, then trudged wearily back to the courtyard. They sat again on the worn old seat, watching the shadows lengthen around them. When the sliver crescent moon had just risen over the horizon, Elrohir found that she had placed her smallest finger in the curl of his. He curled his fingers lightly with hers, then turned to her, bowing his head.

"Annuiamarth," he started, but she shushed him.

"Do not tell me what I already know," she told him in a low voice, face covered by the darkness of the night. "I know that you ride to battle to-morrow. I know that the end of the Elves' time here in Middle Earth grows nearer." Her hands clenched his, and she went on unsteadily, "And I know that I would wait for you here in Imladris until the Orc horns sound and the dell is filled with the stamp of of their boots."

For a moment, Elrohir made no response. Then, carefully, slowly, he raised his head and pressed his lips to hers. She trembled slightly, and when he pulled away to look her in her shadowed face, he could see a slight brightness in her eyes, the same brightness he'd seen in her eyes that first time.

"And I would defeat them all just to come back to you," he replied hoarsely. This time she kissed him first, both of them moving closer to one another as if to blot out the threat of death and darkness.


	4. Reunion

**Reunion**

_June 14th, 3019_

There were few Elves who had stayed in Imladris and not parted for the Grey Havens. But a brightness still remained, and it was this brightness that Elrohir now rode towards.

Arwen, his small _thél_, was to be wed to the _Dúnedain_, and her escort was riding to meet Elrohir and Elladan. But it wasn't to Arwen who Elrohir now rode. Elrohir and Elladan met Arwen's escort, all Elves coming together to ride in silence towards Edoras. Propriety demanded that Elrohir ride at the head with his father, Arwen, and the Lord and Lady of the Woods, but he glanced frequently towards the back of the group where a small brown-haired Elf rode and waited patiently for him.

_June 16th, 3019_

At last they arrived at Edoras, Hall of the Horse Lords, and all Elves dismounted to file solemnly and slowly to King Éomer's Hall. A feast had to be eaten, toasts made, traditions observed, before Elrohir could at last make his way quickly and silently to Annuiamarth, who was waiting upon his sister.

She stole out of the room almost immediately after he had knocked, the two of them moving to the shadowed Hall. As they walked, he snatched glances at her as she walked into the moonlight. In the light of the full moon, her eyes glowed and her brown hair shone against the light blue of the cloak she had thrown over her nightgown. When Annuiamarth paused in the shadows of the hall, Elrohir gently led her forward into the moonlight filtering through the windows, then turned, clasping her to him, tucking her head squarely under his chin. For a moment, neither of them said a word.

"You waited," he murmured finally.

"You came," she replied. He could feel her trembling, distance and time already disappearing like smoke on the wind. She still desired him, as he still desired her.

"The Darkness-?" she asked timidly.

"Gone," he answered. "As if it never was."

She pressed her face into his chest and said something he could not hear, so he tilted her chin up inquiringly and asked, "What is it?"

She smiled shyly up at him and repeated, "That is well."

"It is," he agreed, then pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't the end, btw :) there's more probably 1 more chapter coming.


	5. Another Land

**Another Land**

_The Year 3021_

He was dozing on the courtyard bench, his head on Annuiamarth's warm, blue-clad lap as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. The bright gold and copper leaves of Imladris' trees were swirling through the air, dancing more frantically than the few Elves that now strode calmly about the courtyard, preparing for Lord Elrond's departure.

When the fifth Elf bearing packs for Lord Elrond's journey strode across the courtyard, Annuiamarth's long fingers paused, still laced in Elrohir's dark hair. When she did not resume, he shifted to lay on his back and look up at her, but her face was no longer tilted towards his. Instead, she was staring after the departing Elf.

"Annuiamarth?" Elrohir asked inquiringly, unease sweeping through him. "What is it that displeases you?" For the last few months, she had grown increasingly distant, even as they had brought their romance out into the open. When he had asked her of it, she had merely changed the subject, asking about the Lady Arwen's life with the Dúnedain or of Lord Elrond's trip to the Grey Havens. He had left her alone, not wanting to needle her or demand all her secrets at once, but he was still fearful of why she was moving away from him.

Hearing his voice, she shook herself, then looked down at him, her blue eyes sober.

"I was thinking," she said simply, then resumed running her fingers through his hair. Catching her fingers in his own, Elrohir sat up, turning to face her. He was surprised and worried when she did not face him, but stared instead down at their entwined fingers.

"_Aier_?" he asked. "What is it?" Usually the endearment, which poked fun at her small stature compared to his great height, made her smile, but this time it did not.

"It is Lord Elrond's departure," she answered after a moment, her voice emotionless.

"What of it, Annuiamarth?" he questioned. "Why are you so worried?"

"I am worried," she replied, one finger drawing designs in his open palm, "because his ship will be one of the last Elven ship to leave Middle Earth. And I am worried, because I too must go with him to the Undying Lands." When Elrohir leaned back, startled at her words, she went on softly, "I must be with my family in the Undying Lands, Elrohir, and I know that you do not have to be. You can stay here in Middle-Earth and choose a mortal life. And I am worried because I must leave soon, and I do not know if you will be coming with me."

After a long silence in which Annuiamarth still refused to look at Elrohir, he finally replied, "I do not know whether I will go to the Undying Lands this year, or five hundred years from now, but I _do_ know that I will not dwell long in a place where _you_ do not dwell, _lirimaer. _If you wish it, we may leave within the week. If you wish it, we may stay here in Imladris until the Fifth Age, if it comes to that."

At Elrohir's words, Annuiamarth merely sighed in content and leaned her head against his shoulder and answered, "It would be a welcome change to live again in Imladris without the thought of war."

Nodding in agreement, Elrohir put an arm around her shoulders and held her to him.

END

* * *

**A/N: **We know that Elrohir and Elladan stay in Middle Earth until sometime during the Fourth Age, so I just left the final time they leave open to speculation. However, according to this fic, anyway, we know Elrohir takes Annuiamarth :) Also,_l__irimaer_ means "lovely one" and _Aier_ means "short one" in Elvish :)

To answer comments: " brief encounter with this maid" did she seem maid-like? I toyed with the idea before, but decided not to, whoops if she came across as a maid. I didn't want to get too complicated with Elvish class systems here, so I left the reader to assume she's not as high up as Elrohir (son of a king), but not a servant.

I also tried to steer her away from being a Mary-Sue, but I felt that if I overemphasized her flaws (timidity, insecurity, a slight clinginess, passiveness) then I'd dislike her too much to continue writing :) as a woman living during a Medieval setting, this flaws aren't at all, but nowadays they bother me if in large amounts. however, Elrohir likes all these traits since it makes him feel like the big stong man that can actually (this time) succeed in protecting the girl, making him feel more in control of the uncertain fate of Middle-earth. this is why he thinks of her, because she's more of an idea than a person to him (not that I'm condoning such a relationship).

I also never set out to make the story a grand love affair full of plot and intrigue, more like snapshots of their relationship. also, I don't know much about the twins besides a timeline, so I picked times where Elrohir was at an emotional low, so that Annuiamarth makes him feel better.

mm, what else? this is one of my first fanfics, so I didn't put a ton of thinking into it, it's all meant to be under the surface, I guess I made it too subtle :P keep reviewing!

-Raven


End file.
